


Connected By The Heart

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Coming To Terms [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, COVID, Family Secrets, Kissing, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Teasing, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After months of being apart, Nick and Brian finally found their way back to each other.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Nick Carter
Series: Coming To Terms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Connected By The Heart

Brian sighed happily in his sleep feeling the warm and solid body behind him, a protective arm around his middle. He snuggled deeper into the blankets feeling that arm tighten around him as if it was afraid he would disappear if its grip loosened even just a little, but Brian had no intentions on going anywhere, least not for a few hours. He relaxed once again drifting back into some of the most peaceful sleep he had had in months. He was home, inside the arms of the person he truly wanted to be with but knew he couldn’t be, so he took what he could get. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he had been asleep when he felt soft, warm lips kissing the back of his neck, slowly bringing him back to the world. His blue eyes fluttered opened as he moved just a bit, the arm around him loosening just enough so he could get comfortable again before tightening its grip once again and those soft lips returning to his neck. 

“Mmmm...I could get used to this.” Brian whispered softly, sleep still evident in his voice. 

The person behind him grinned and nuzzled up into his hair. “If only…” 

Brian sighed and slowly turned around coming face to face with a pair of blue eyes he loved so much, his hand laying against the other man’s chest feeling his heart beating slightly faster than normal. 

“If things were different…” 

Nick leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, the older man smiling softly. “When do you have to leave?” 

Brian looked down trying not to let the tears slip out, he didn’t want to leave, he wanted things to go back to normal, to get back out on tour so he could be with Nick. 

“Baby…” Nick said softly, leaning down and nuzzling his face gently against Brian’s trying to get him to look at him. 

Sighing, he looked up seeing the worried look on the younger man’s face. “Later this evening, I wanted to get a late flight so I could spend as much time with you as I can, I don’t know when I’ll see you again.” 

Nick’s heart melted, he loved the older man so much and he ached knowing they would be separated once again for who knows how much longer, but he didn’t dwell on that now, he had the man of his dreams in his arms and that’s where his focus was. They laid there for the longest moments before Nick spoke, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them. 

“How is Baylee?” Nick asked. 

“He’s better than a few months ago.” Brian replied honestly. “We actually talked about things before I came out. He even asked me if I would be able to see you.” 

“He’s been amazing with all this, but then again look at who his Father is.” Nick grinned seeing the bright red on Brian’s face appear. 

Brian laid against Nick, his face against Nick’s bare chest taking in the natural scent that was his love. Nick held him close rubbing his back gently, soft fingertips running down Brian’s spine making the older man shiver just slightly. 

“Like that baby?” Nick asked, his voice going low. 

Brian whimpered and nodded. Nick knew every hot spot, even a few that his own wife didn’t know about. They had explored each other's bodies so much over the last few years they had been doing this, they knew the other like they knew their own selves. 

“Nick…” Brian whispered hotly against the other man’s chest. 

“You want me again baby?” Nick asked. 

Brian nodded, his hand that was still on Nick’s chest, gently moved lower disappearing under the blankets. Nick groaned and closed his eyes, his legs shifting. He gasped once he felt Brian’s warm hand wrap around him, giving the thickness he loved so much a soft squeeze. 

“Fuck Brian.” Nick groaned, arching against him. 

“God I love how big you are.” 

Nick grinned, his ego once again stroked, much like his cock. “I know you do baby, that’s why you let me top you so much.” 

Brian’s face was once again red but he nodded softly, his hand still stroking gently, giving a few squeezes in between. Once Nick couldn’t take much more, his own hand traveled down to Brian’s ass giving it a rough squeeze, loving the moan that escaped his lover’s lips. 

“Open up for me.” Nick nuzzled him gently. 

Brian nodded and shifted his legs, spreading for the blonde. Nick slipped his fingers between the cheeks of Brian’s ass finding his still slightly loosened hole, slipping a finger inside. 

“I love how open you still are after I’ve taken you.” Nick groaned, still arching slightly. 

“Kinda hard to tighten back up after having this monster inside me.” Brian teased. 

Nick growled and pulled Brian’s hand away from him before sitting up and moving over the shorter man, Brian still grinning as he pulled his legs up against his chest. Nick groaned seeing him opened, cock hard and laying against his stomach. 

Without words, Nick slipped over Brian and positioned himself right at the entrance of Brian’s hole before sliding in, both groaning in pleasure. Nick leaned down and captured the dark haired man’s lips with his own, his hips moving at a slow and steady pace. After a few moments, NIck pulled away looking into those blue eyes that had darken with need. 

“I love seeing you with dark hair again.” Nick panted softly, his hips still moving at a loving pace knowing it wouldn’t last much longer. 

Brian smiled softly up at the younger man. “I know you never cared for the blonde.” 

Nick shook his head and began to pick up his speed, his cock throbbing inside the man he had always loved. 

“Nicky….” Brian whined his blue eyes going closed and Nick knew. 

The soft and loving pace began to speed up into a rougher and more passionate motion. Nick leaned down and kissed Brian once again, the other man kissing him back, still keeping his legs pulled against him as they rocked together. 

After a few moments, the two lovers were once again crying out each other’s names, Nick letting go inside of Brian while he covered his stomach and chest. Nick began to slow down and pull away hearing a soft whimper. 

"It's okay baby, I'm here." Nick cooed softly, pulling Brian into his arm. 

They laid there for the longest time before getting up and hopping in the shower taking their time cleaning one another. The rest of the day was spent together in some of the most secluded of places before Nick had to take Brian to the airport. 

Nick stopped the rental looking at the man beside him. 

"Baby?" Nick asked, his hand moving over to cover Brian's.

“I don’t want to get on that plane.” Brian whispered. 

“I know you don’t baby, but you have to. You have to go home.” Nick sighed softly, it sounded so wrong even in his own ears. 

“You are my home.” 

Tears pricked Nick’s eyes but he quickly wiped them away. “You’re my home too but we both know we..” 

“Don’t say it.” Brian begged, looking over at the other man. 

NIck reached up and stroked Brian’s cheek gently, watching him lean into his hand. “It hurts, you’re so far away from me.” 

Nick nodded softly. “I know baby but we will see each other soon.” 

“Yeah, through a screen.” Brian mumbled, a bit of anger in his voice. 

“It’s better than nothing.” 

“I guess.” 

Finally, Brian leaned over and kissed his love one last time before getting out, Nick doing the same helping the older man with his luggage. It was late and even though people were coming and going, everyone was more focused on their destination which was fine with the two men. With one last hug, Nick let Brian go, watching him head through the gates and disappearing. With tears in his eyes, Nick headed back to the car while Brian settled into his seat. The distance between them was wide, but their hearts kept them connected.


End file.
